iRemember Science Class
by Allthatglitters29
Summary: Sam thinks back to when she sat next to Freddie in science class. The story is WAAY better than the summary. Rated T just because, even though there's nothing bad or anything! :


**Title: iRemember Science Class**

**Characters: Sam and Freddie**

**Summary: Sam thinks back to when she and Freddie sat next to each other in science class...**

**A/N: Heyy this is my first fanfic, a little fluffy oneshot for all you Seddie warriors out there! Any reviews would be appreciated, just don't be too harsh. Oh, and this story is based on real life, all the memories happened to me with my crush. 3 Love and peaceeeee**

Sam Puckett sat on her blue and white striped bedspread, the Ridgeway yearbook open in front of her. She was gazing absentmindedly at only one boy in her 10th grade class picture: Freddie Benson, official nub/nerd. How could her feelings for him have changed so quickly? Was it because of 3 months of sitting next to him in science class? Sam flopped back onto her pillow and reached into her mind for those memories... **(A/N: The next part is all a flashback)**

"Ms. Puckett, you will be sitting...over there, in the back." My crazy old science teacher, Mrs. Carcala (Mrs. Carc for short), waved her flabby arm towards a black lab table all the way at the back of the room, which by the way, was steaming hot. I grumbled, sighed, and collapsed into my sticky seat, throwing my red backpack, empty of all books, to the floor. Ignoring my science textbook, I glanced back at Mrs. Carc, who was directing Freddie-_ew, the nubbiest person alive_-to his new seat. To my surprise and dismay, he shuffled over to my table, a scared look on his face. Oh, chiz-nuggets! Why does he have to sit next to ME! I voiced my complaints out loud, but Mrs. Carc just waved and put her finger to her lips.

"Looks like we'll be together for the rest of the semester," Freddifer grumbled, running his fingers through his brown hair. Something in the way he said that made me pause in my ranting. Like he really, truly hated me? A tiny piece of my heart broke off, and I mentally slapped myself. Come on, Sam, you can't be falling for your technical producer! Little did I know that in the next week, my frenemy-ship with Freddie would change to something else. Something...sweet.

The next day in the dreaded science class, I reluctantly pulled out my red pencil case and tossed it next to Frednub's blue one. **(A/N: Hint-Seddie colors! ;) )** As I was preparing to take a nice long nap, a hand passed into my view and slid my pencil case over to his side of the desk. Immediately I snapped my head up and glared at Freddie.

"What do you think you're doing, dork?" My insult came too late-he was holding up a green dolphin eraser and smiling. NO SMILING AT MY STUFF! I lunged for the eraser, but he snapped his arm away from me.

"Give. Me. It. Now." I hissed through gritted teeth. That damn Freddifer just smirked and shook his head.

**(Present time)**

Sam laughed to herself, recalling the past. Then, a melody floated into her head. It was familiar, and she lapsed into another memory...

**(flashback)**

It had been a month since the unfortunate seat-changing, but I was growing to like Freddie more and more, against my wills. So I was just pretending to do my work, pretending to hate him, and pretending to ignore the way he was rapping under his breath. But I listened anyway.

_Now I know we said things did things_

_That we didn't mean _

_And we fall back into the same patterns same routines_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me_

_When it comes to love you're just as blinded-_

"Um, Sam? What..." Oops. I had unconsciously leaned my head toward Freddie while I was listening.

"I'm not doing anything, Fredalupe. Keep singing, it actually sounds pretty good. For you, anyway." He ignored that last part and continued in the song. **(A/N: BTW it's Love the Way you Lie by Eminem!)**

_Baby please come back-it wasn't you, baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is _**I love you too much**_ to walk away now_

Suddenly, I breathed in sharply. He had looked _right at _me when he said that line. Directly at me. Me. I felt a little dizzy but I couldn't explain why. _Don't get overexcited, it's just a song, it could have been a coincedence, _I yelled at myself. For the rest of class, I kept my head turned away from Freddie, hiding my flushed pink face from the world.

~THE NEXT DAY~

It was all the pen's fault, that's all I'm gonna say. I mean, what was it thinking, sitting there where only me and Frednub could see it?

"Oh, look, a pen. Give it to me." I demanded, stretching out my fingers for the black gel pen.

"Uh-uh, Puckett. It's mine." He whined, and started to put it in his backpack.  
>"You did not, BENSON!" I screamed, and grabbed his hand, digging my nails into it. He put up a good fight, and finally I let him have it. ONLY because I was in shock when our hands touched (for like 1 minute, I would say). Don't get me wrong, I'm not a spoiled fangirl, but the circumstances had changed. Hating and loving Freddie at the same time now took up most of my day.<p>

~NEXT DAY~

"What would you say if I told you I liked you?" Freddie mumbled to me one day. I swear my heart almost jumped out of me and flew out the window.

"I-i don't know...why?" I choked out, at a loss for words. Awkward silence for at least 10 minutes.

"Um, um-I guess I would think that's cool," I said, trying to hold in the blush that was creeping up my neck.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Then, Princess Puckett-I like you." He smiled that cute half-smile, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"Then, Fredward Benson-awesome." I couldn't resist grinning at him, and he put his arm around my shoulder. We stayed that way for the rest of class.

How could I have hated my seat at first?

**And that's the end! Sorry if that was a bad ending sentence. I couldn't think of anything! I thought Sam was a little OOC near the end, and Freddie didn't talk back to Sam as much as I would have liked, and Carly wasn't even in the story at all...oh whatever. Hope you liked it, and please leave a review!**

**~Allthatglitters29**


End file.
